User blog:CoolStar1998/Reflection
Been a while since I'd last written a blog post, so I like to do a catch up and share my thoughts on recent affairs as I haven't felt impressed with Seán so far this year. I'll list the different reasons below with my thoughts and why. Videos Seán came off as this nice guy who seemed to love what he was doing, despite a few hiccups here and there he managed to power through and still create, in my eyes, great videos. The start of 2019 looked promising, however... His videos over the past months have this sense of forcefulness to the point where I'm speculating: "Is this supposed to be funny?" In the past, I liked his humour most when it came au-natural and him laughing got me laughing. When he started doing that Coca-Cola joke the first two times I didn't mind it. But after repeatedly uttering it, I'm now at a point of "Can you please stop rambling about it and move on?" It's highly unlikely he'll get a sponsorship out of Coke like Felix has with G-Fuel. I know the phrase, "Don't like it, don't watch." I like watching Seán but it feels as if the guy who was in his mid twenties seemed to be having more fun than the guy now nearing his 30's. Charity livestreams I look forward to the streams every month, wondering what's gonna be this month's pin and what charity it'll be, with the exception of a few gripes: *Raising $100,000 each time is good but it sometimes makes the streams long in length. If he could lower the goal that'll still count. *Why is it often American charities? I know he has connections, but what about organisations that serve internationally, like the Make-A-Wish stream he did, or a UK based one since he lives in the UK? *Not everyone has cash to spare and they need it for more important essentials like bills and food. Especially when it comes to the trickiest parts of the year, such as the summer holidays and Christmas. There was one moment during the April charity stream where he saw some people in chat giving suggestions during one of the milestone goals and said "No, donations only!" I know the chat on YouTube livestreams does go nuts, but the way he said it I found rude and sudden. He could have just taken a few minutes and scrolled through like he does on Twitch. Other than the above, the charity streams are the only videos I look forward to seeing at the moment. The move to different content Seán's always been known for gaming. Since he's toned down and beginning to branch off, the gaming side of him which made him popular is wearing away and very few 'good' series are available now. He went from gaming and ego content to memes and interviews. There is still gaming but much less of it. While it's a good idea to post varying degrees of content to keep your audience engaged, some people won't enjoy them. I think him doing interviews are okay, getting the chance to meet his idols he's forever wanted to meet. But they don't slot perfectly into his channel, which was originally built for games and the odd vlog or two. I feel the interviews should go on a dedicated interview channel and he should just tweet them out that way. In general I feel like he's all over the place on YouTube, trying anything and everything reminiscent of his friends. While it's true he is trying out new ideas to see how it goes, a little bit of me thinks it feels too similar to Mark's and Felix's content: *JSE's Funniest Home Videos - You Laugh, You Lose/Try not to laugh *Meme Time - LWIAY I watched a few of Markiplier Tries videos and I thought of Seán doing a similar thing: scour Brighton and find a good company/location to film, what he did in the 2018 vlogs. It also irks me when he says "I want to do really cool stuff this year" and "there's stuff going on in the background..." only for 2-3 months to pass and no updates. I once read a comment saying "Where's all the collabs you promised?" and Seán responded, "I did but they were on other peoples' channels." He keeps promising this type of stuff, including new ego content, but it hardly occurs. Conclusion I'm starting to enjoy Jacksepticeye less and I'm coming close to unsubscribing. Part of me does want to move on, but another part holds on to a glint of hope that the guy's content will improve. Also: *Slowly phase out the repeated jokes. *Do something he enjoys and record it, instead of relying on memes and trends. *Share progress reports/snippets if doing another project. Don't leave people hanging after 2 months. CoolStar1998 Messages Blog 21:32, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts